Fever
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: Ayane is sick and is cared by someone she would had never guessed. please R
1. The Silent Tender

Authors note: another angst fic of Ayane from me again, sorry but I can't do any good fics of late… Ayane seem to the character which inspire me to write some short fics, but this may be a rather long fic so I chopped it into two chapters for your delight, anyway another nasty twist by me at the end of this fic as usual, so enjoy the fic folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of DOA they belong to team Ninja/ Temco, and for once no ACC will appear in this fic… unless you count the pets as ACC.

**Hate Filled Soul**

Her breathing was slow and deep as she felt the fever in her slowly try to kill her. "Is this how I'll die; by some stupid fever?" she asks herself. She felt something cold lightly dab her forehead. She felt so relieved by the coldness that she thanked whoever was taking care of her.

The soft caress of the towel made her enjoy the soft care. "Thank you," she managed to whisper in gratitude to the one who was watching over her. No reply was given. "Must be Ryu," she thought, smiling inside herself, "He's always taking care of me without a word of 'your welcome.'"

She felt selfish that she never told him how grateful she was to him for taking care of her. "I wonder what time is it?" she thought, "I hope it's near night time. I want to sleep a bit more." She wondered how long she had been sick, but she thought little of it. "I really should say thank you to him," she thought.

She smiled at the thought. She slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see emerald eyes staring at her with concern. She would laugh at him knowing he'll probably panic. "He's so serious about everything. Too bad he never cheers up or takes a joke," she thought amusingly.

She opened her eyes. The light burned her eye sight but the stinging pain slowly dies, allowing Ayane to fully open her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling. She heard the sound of the towel being dried. Ayane smiled, waiting to see Ryu but what she saw froze her with shock.

Hovering over her was her most hated foe in the world. She stared at the one person she least expected to be caring for her. "Kasumi?" Ayane thought while the young woman gently dabbed the towel across Ayane's head. Too stunned to resist for the moment, she didn't say a word. Kasumi's eyes watched Ayane carefully.

Ayane examined Kasumi's appearance. Her long lush auburn hair was tied down with the yellow ribbon she wore all the time and her face was devoid of all make up, making her look more natural. To some, she may have looked majestic and beautiful but to Ayane, it made her feel sick to the core by being touched with her filthy hands.

Ayane noticed that she was wearing a blue kimono with a swan pattern similar to the rising swan on the sash of her Kunoichi uniform. She felt something was amidst in this scene but Ayane brushed off the thought as being nonsense and tried to rise. She felt weak. "Pathetically weak," she thought with rage at being so vulnerable.

She couldn't remember when she caught the illness but at that very moment, she wanted to curse the gods for being so fickle and casting her down with it.

She felt gentle, soft hands quickly circle around her back. The feeling of the soft body of the young woman caring for her helped Ayane into a sitting position. Her eyes looked frightened. Ayane glared back at the soft eyes, hating the look of pity.

She moved her hand up and tried to push at Kasumi but found no strength to push. Her hand was placed on Kasumi's curvy chest letting Ayane feel the warm flesh underneath.

She bit her lip in disgust at what she was feeling and felt her care-taker stop. "Pity is for the weak and the dead," she thought.

She felt Kasumi withdraw, sensing the hate of Ayane through her auburn eyes and through her hand. Ayane watched her sit silently, observing with concern for Ayane. This stung at Ayane. It was one of the reasons why she hated her. Ayane turned so she could use her arm to support her stand.

She felt those soft hands quickly move to stop her; she looked up to see her staring with greater concern. Her hand softly griped Ayane's.

Ayane shook her arm lightly with all the strength she can muster and felt the young woman let go, reacting to the resistance. "Leave me alone," Ayane was surprised to hear that her voice was quiet and weak. She watched the auburn hair woman open her lips to speak but close them and withdrew, leaving Ayane to rise on her strength alone.

Ayane smiled. "At least the little bitch obeys my wishes," she thought. She felt little strength in her arms, but tried nevertheless to stand. Her arms failed and she fell onto her face. She lied on the floor, hurt and wondering if the bitch was feeling joy at seeing her hurt herself in front of her.

She felt herself being gently brought up to lie on the bed. Kasumi stared with fear. "Afraid I'm going to kick your ass if you don't take care of me?" Ayane whispered. She watched her worse enemy look shock and hurt.

She let herself be tended for a moment, even if it meant to suffer at the caring hands of her half-sister. "Cat got your tongue?" Ayane asked.

Kasumi stopped to look at her. She was ready to speak. "Probably some caring words like 'Don't strain yourself!' or some nice bitchy crap," Ayane thought.

Ayane was surprised to see Kasumi close her mouth. She shook her head to say, 'no.' Ayane huffed in annoyance. "Don't want to speak hmmm?" Ayane thought, watching her sit still. The way she watched Ayane made her feel like a hurt animal in the care of Kasumi.

This feeling of hate increased towards her most hated enemy.

Ayane wanted to scream and kick the girl out of the room, but logic dictated that she was in no condition to fight nor able to argue. "Damn it," Ayane thought angrily. She summoned up her strength and began to speak in a menacing tone, "Look here, bitch." Ayane paused to rest for a moment, "I don't need you to stay here and take care of me." The auburn woman wanted to say something to protest.

She didn't speak and remained still even though her eyes were ready to flood with tears. "So you can take your sissy ass out of here and leave me alone," Ayane continued to speak even though she felt breathless but defiant that she'll get her way. The woman sadly shook her head. A single tear slipped from her eyes to land on Ayane's hand.

Something about the tear made Ayane soft; something didn't seem right but she brushed the feeling away yet again. Ayane sighed, seeing that she'll never be rid of the bitch. "You can stay," Ayane finally spoke, feeling defeated that she had not the power to kick her out.

Silence descended upon the room like a thick mist. Minutes went past with nothing being spoken between the two. Ayane had to break the silence, "So here to mock me?" The young girl looked up and seemed hurt by Ayane's words.

Ayane smiled, savouring the look of hurt on the girls face. Only when Ayane could beat her into a pulp would her day seem bright. She coughed, feeling bile come up to her throat. She cursed herself for having this illness but she knew she couldn't avoid illnesses. "It's a part of being human," she thought.

Her mind wondered back; back when she had a cold at the age of six; back when Genra took care of her…

Ayane coughed loudly. Beside her was the towering figure of the leader of the Haji Mon. He was watching over Ayane with great concern. "I don't feel well," little Ayane whispered. Genra brushed her forehead with his massive hands, smiling as best he could in reassurance, "I know but sometimes illnesses can make a Ninja strong."

Little Ayane nodded as best as she could. "OK, Dad," she whispered, watching him look upon her with pride. "Don't worry, my little daughter, I'll be right here," he said to her. Little Ayane's hand slipped out from under the covers and clutched Genra's. "You promise?" she asked. Genra smiled warmly to her as a father would smile to his own child, "I will no matter what."

Ayane's little hand gripped one of Genra's fingers. "Get some rest, my sweet little Ayane," he whispered. She nodded before coughing loudly, feeling bile come up to her throat. Genra looked worried but Ayane smiled and cleared her throat. "OK, Dad," she replied, closing her eyes. Genra smiled.

He leaned in, planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered before he left, "You'll always be my special little girl, Ayane." Ayane smiled and the smile remained with her until she had awakened…

Remembering such love from Genra was touching but at the same time she felt pain; pain that she felt when she killed Genra with his own weapon.

The weapon only reminded her of the pain in Ayane's heart when she killed the only person who had ever loved her as a daughter; who wanted her as their little girl. Now the only person who she ever wanted as her dad has died by her own hands.

She felt soft hands upon her forehead. They gently dabbed the cold cloth on her head before feeling her temperature. "Genra?" she asked half hoping that it was him and hoping that the nightmare she had endured was only a nightmare. She would see Genra smiling as she wakes up.

She wanted it with all her heart that it was Genra who was touching her forehead, who was caring for her.

But Ayane is disappointed when she felt the soft hand of Kasumi feel her forehead. "Get your filthy hands off me," she hissed, feeling strength flow into her and allowing her to swat her most hated enemy's hands away.

Kasumi withdrew obediently without a word. "Little bitch, don't know when to get the hell out of here," Ayane thought bitterly, forgetting that she had allowed her to stay; a sign of how serious her sickness actually was.

Ayane raised and managed to sit upright. She stared at the young woman who averted her eyes from Ayane's. She could see tears forming in the girl's eyes, wanting to pour out. Ayane smiled inwardly, but somehow she felt a terrible pain at seeing the tears. She shook her head, wondering if she were that sick that she was feeling sorry for the bitch.

She looked through the window to see a bee buzzing busily to a flower on the sill. A smile crossed Ayane's lips when she remembered the time when she played a prank on Hayate…

Little Ayane ran around the forest, giggling with joy while Hayate chased her. "Come here!" she heard him shout in anger. She had put bees' honey in his trousers before scampering off. Soon the bees had come and stung him a few times.

Her giggling run soon came to an end when Hayate dropped in front of her with an angry look, "I'll spank your bottom for that!" Ayane turned and cried out. "Hayate is going to hurt me!" she shouted. Hayate regardless ran after Ayane.

He was soon stopped by a little girl, "Oh, Niisan, why are you terrorising Ayane?" Hayate looked down at his sweet little sister who was looking up innocently to him, "She put honey in my trousers, then those damn bees came after me!" Kasumi giggled while Ayane hid behind her, hoping Hayate wouldn't go through Kasumi just to reach her.

Hayate glared at the cowering Ayane, weighing up the option of making Ayane pay but making Kasumi cry. He thought for a moment. "You win," he told them, turning from them both. Ayane smiled and Kasumi turned and smiled as well. The two giggled. It would have been impossible to have guessed the two would be enemies in the future but for the present, they were best of friends.

Hayate turned away from them. "Don't you start causing mischief around me," he warned them before walking off. They looked at one another and giggled. "How did you get the honey?" Kasumi asked Ayane. She watched Ayane smile, "I took some from Genra's house and spread it in Hayate's trousers."

Kasumi squealed with laughter as Ayane laughed as well. They both began rolling on the ground with laughter. "You girls do like rolling around, don't you?" a voice spoke up. They turned to see a woman staring at them with a radiating smile that felt warm and comforting. "Mommy!" Kasumi squealed.

The woman smiled and bended down to hug her daughter. "What were you laughing about?" she asked looking at Kasumi in the eye. Ayane felt gloomy but soon felt Kasumi pull her close by, "Ayane spread honey in Niisan's trousers!" Ayane blushed at the mentioning of the incident to the older woman.

Kasumi smiled while her mother smiled at Ayane, "So you're the little girl I heard about from Kasumi and Hayate?" Ayane nodded, not wanting to look up to the woman's eyes. She heard a gentle laugh from the woman, "Hayate said you're a terror to him!" Ayane blushed at hearing what Hayate thought of her.

She felt like running but Kasumi kept a firm grasp on her shoulder and nudged Ayane nearer to her mother. "But my dear Kasumi said you're a little angel!" the woman said. Ayane smiled, and then she met the auburn eyes which were a trait of Kasumi and Hayate. "I have to agree with my little daughter that you are a little angel just like her," the woman spoke once more.

Kasumi smiled while her mother smiled, "Angels need to be mischievous once in a while, wouldn't you agree?" Ayane nodded happily at been told that she wasn't a terror at all…

The memory of seeing Ayame for the first time had been engraved into Ayane's mind. She was the gentle woman who had smiled at Ayane's antics when she was young. Ayane could still remember Ayame's smile when she spoke of Ayane being a little angel.

But the words now made Ayane hate Ayame. An angel that was cast down from the heavens was more accurate to describe Ayane. "She mocked me when I was young and naïve," she thought bitterly. She cast an eye on Kasumi who didn't look back.

Hatred burned fiercely in Ayane. "She doesn't know how much I want to grab her hair and force a Tanto to her throat before laughing at her while her blood sprays the floor," she thought. As if sensing the Ayane's intention, Kasumi looked up. A strand of hair obscured her face. Whenever Ayane looked at Kasumi's face, she saw Ayame mocking her.

The day when they invited her to their home was a bitter memory for Ayane; to find out that the home they were taking her to could have been her home and they could had been her family…

Ayane stood before Kasumi's mother one day when Kasumi asked if Ayane could go to their home. "Mommy, can she?" Kasumi asked. The woman smiled, "Why not? I see no problem with her being in our home, my dear daughter." Ayane's smile fell away, "I can't… They won't allow me." The woman smiled, "Don't worry."

Her hand took hold of Ayane's. Kasumi took the other. She was smiling. "Yay! You can see my room, Ayane!" Kasumi squealed with delight. Ayane nodded, "I get to play at your house!" Neither noticed the tear of happiness in the woman's eye nor the sorrow in her eyes.

The guards stopped them when they approached the bridge. "What are you doing with her, Ayame?" one of them asked in a gentle tone. The two little girls looked at her. "I was hoping of bringing this little child to my home," she replied. The guard stared at her then at the child. "But…" he stopped when Ayame gently spoke again, "I'll take responsibility of her."

The guard looked to his partner who returned the same look. He sighed, "Alright but make sure no one notices her." Ayame smiled. "Don't worry," she replied, looking down at the girls, "Come along." She guided the two past the guards and across the rope bridge.

Ayane stared and felt fear. Her hands clutched onto Ayame's hand as tight as possible. "Scared?" she heard Kasumi ask who was clinging to Ayame's other hand as well. Ayane nodded. "No need to be scared of heights," they heard Ayame tell them reassuringly. The two didn't seem to be reassured and clung to her hands for safety.

Ayame laughed at the two frightened girls. When they reached the other side, Ayame took them behind a building. "Mommy, why are we going this way?" Kasumi whispers to her. Ayame looked down to her curious child, "Because it's the fastest way." Kasumi was about to ask but Ayame smiled, "Mommy knows what's best."

They soon arrived at the back entrance to the house. Kasumi ran to the door and slid it open for them. Ayame smiled, patting Kasumi on the head, "That's a good girl." Ayane watched Kasumi smile at her. "Welcome to my home," she told Ayane who returned the smile.

Walking through the kitchen, they came to the living room where Ayame sat down and watched the two girls sit down as well, "You girls go and play. I have something to do." They smiled and walked off. Ayame's smile disappeared and tears flooded down her cheeks at seeing Ayane, her disgraced daughter.

Ayane walked into a nice room where a pink futon decorated with Sakura flower patterns caught Ayane's eye. "This is my bed room," Kasumi announced to Ayane who gawked at the bed room, feeling as if she stepped into a princess's chamber. She thought back to her room. It was a cold, damp place that she slept in. The water leaked in when it rained heavily and the wind would chill her to the bone. She felt miserable now that she saw Kasumi's room and a little jealous. Kasumi noticed her look, "Is there something wrong?" Ayane smiled, "Nothing."

Kasumi still looked concern, "Don't lie to me because I know something's wrong." Being best of friends had its downfalls. Ayane looked at the ground, scrapping her foot against the floor, "I was thinking of my room." Kasumi became silent knowing what Ayane meant.

She felt sorry for Ayane, "You could stay here if you like. Mother could arrange for that!" Ayane smiled, knowing Kasumi was being kind and shook her head, "No thanks." Kasumi nodded, looking a little sad that she couldn't help and then her face brightened up, "Wait a moment!" She walked to the side of the room where another futon laid.

Ayane watched curiously as Kasumi dug through the futon. "Where did I leave it?" she asked herself loud enough for Ayane to hear. Minutes passed with Kasumi furiously digging into the futon like a mole trying to find worms. Ayane approached Kasumi and said that it was OK and that she didn't need whatever Kasumi was going to give her.

When she was directly behind Kasumi, she heard her say triumphantly, "Found it!" Ayane wondered what she had found. Kasumi turned with a small doll that seemed to be made from sack to form the skin in her hands. The little figure was supposed to resemble a man of some sort.

Ayane wondered what Kasumi wanted it for. She could guess the doll was hand-made by someone but she wondered by whom. Kasumi smiled and extended her hand to Ayane with the doll in it. "Take it," Kasumi simply told Ayane.

Ayane looked at Kasumi in question, "Why?" Kasumi smiled, "Because I think you're rather lonely with no doll to play with." Ayane didn't want to admit that she didn't have any. "Go on! Take it!" Kasumi waved the doll at her, "I'm giving it to you as a present for the best friend I ever had." Ayane was surprised that Kasumi had said that to her.

She reluctantly took it, feeling happy to have something to play with. She looked at the doll, stroking it then stopped and stared at Kasumi with a question, "Who made it?" Kasumi began to blush and scrape her foot against the floor. Ayane knew that Kasumi was embarrassed but she wondered what she could be so embarrassed by. "I did," she heard Kasumi quietly reply.

Ayane was struck by her words. "I made it because I wanted to make something for myself…" she began; her smile slowly disappearing, "I just feel kind of bad having to live in such a nice house but you're living in such a horrible one." Ayane felt touched by the Kasumi's concern for Ayane.

They didn't speak a word until Ayane broke the silence, "Thank you." Kasumi smiled warmly to her best friend. "What are friends for?" she asked. Ayane felt that if Kasumi was her sister then she would be very happy. "I feel like you're a sister to me," Kasumi began voicing Ayane's thoughts.

Ayane nodded, wanting to have a bigger sister to love her …

That day was a bitter memory for Ayane to think about. True, she did enjoy herself on that day but it was because she didn't know about the truth of her birth. She didn't know that she was the daughter of Ayame. The musing she had made with Kasumi of wishing she was her sister was a bitter blow to Ayane.

Now Kasumi sat in the corner silent and shedding tears. "What's she crying about?" Ayane thought, watching as Kasumi neither spoke nor looked at Ayane, "She acts so obediently. I wonder why though?" Ayane didn't have the chance to ask when she began to cough loudly.

Her chest burned with pain while nausea nearly overcame her. When her fit ceased, she felt the gentle arm around her, comforting her. She saw a cup of warm tea in Kasumi's hand. Ayane swatted the tea away, feeling pathetic that she was been treated by her own sister, "Get away from me!"

Ayane hissed the words, making Kasumi look scared, "Didn't you hear me?! Get your filthy hand off me!" Kasumi hesitated for a moment but obediently obeyed and moved back to the corner. Her eyes were heavy with tears. Ayane could tell she wanted to say something but she didn't seem to have the courage to speak.

Ayane recalled a moment in her life when she and Kasumi had taken shelter from the rain…

The two young girls ran while the rain poured down. They looked ahead to see a cave. "Come on, Ayane!" Kasumi shouted back to Ayane. "Alright!" Ayane shouted back.

They ran into the cave. They looked at each other. They noticed they were wet to the skin and shivering cold. Neither knew how to build a fire. Ayane clutched herself, tightly to keep herself warm while Kasumi did the same.

They stared out to see the rain continue. "How long do you think the rain will continue?" Ayane asked Kasumi. She replied, "I don't know." Both sat down, watching the rain.

Ayane sneezed. "You're OK?" Kasumi asked her, worried that her friend may have caught a cold. The other young girl shook her head, smiling. "I'll be fine," she replied.

Kasumi shuffled closer to Ayane and put her arms around her. Ayane felt shocked. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to blush. Kasumi smiled, "Mommy told me that if you want to keep someone warm, you should share your body warmth."

Ayane glanced to see that she was leaning into Kasumi's shoulder. The two were so close, it was unbelievable. "Ayane," Kasumi asked, watching her look up, "Are you warm now?"

She found a loving smile in return. "Yes, I am, Kasumi. Thank you," she replied, circling her arm around Kasumi so she could be warm as well. The two sat, huddled together and keeping one another warm.

The rain had seemed to plan this. Ayane felt loved by Kasumi. She so deeply wished there was some way she could repay that love. "Kasumi," Ayane began, watching Kasumi look down and wondering what the younger girl would want, "Would you remain my best friend forever?"

Kasumi smiled, hugging Ayane a little more tightly, "I will no matter what." Ayane smiled. "I wish you were my little sister," Ayane heard Kasumi whisper. "Why don't we vow to be sisters no matter what?" Ayane said. Kasumi looked at her, "But we're truly not…" Kasumi trailed off.

Ayane smiled, "I would want you to be my sister, Kasumi. You treat me so kindly like an older sister would." The auburn girl had to agree, "I know." Truth to be told, Kasumi did treat Ayane like a little sister, teasing her and caring for her.

Ayane snuggled up to Kasumi, "I feel happy with you." She began remembering the clan members that treated her so badly, "The adults seem to hate me. They call me names." A single tear dripped down Ayane's cheek, "Why do they treat me so badly?" She felt a hand soothingly rub her back. "You're the only person who treats me so nicely," she responded to the touch.

She was ready to cry but Kasumi's hand had soothed her sadness, "I don't want to see you cry, Ayane." She looked up to see a tear in Kasumi's eye, "You've been a good friend and I feel as if I have to repay you in the only way possible." The lavender girl smiled. "If anything, I would gladly be your sister if it means you'll be happy," Kasumi spoke.

This made the lavender girl smile. "Thank you," she whispered as the two remained that way until the storm had passed…

Such a tender memory of loyalty and friendship would have moved Ayane's heart if it wasn't for the fact that it was Kasumi who had made the promise. "Did she come to my side?" Ayane knew the answer, "No, she didn't. She left me to fend for myself when I fought my father."

Ayane shook her head; "She never would believe that I was her sister even if I told her right now." Ayane remembered on the night when she was accepted into the Hajin Mon clan. Ayame had summoned Ayane to her room to speak to her alone…

Ayane sat alone. She was behind a curtain. Her back was turned to Ayane. She wondered why she was asked to be there, but she didn't ask. "Ayane," she heard Ayame speak in sadness. Ayane wondered why she was speaking sadly. She sat, trying to think of all the possible reasons but none seemed to surface as to why.

Ayame continued, "The truth is…I am your mother…" The words took Ayane by surprise. She couldn't believe the words. "Please forgive me," Ayame's last words seemed to gradually fade away. Untold questions began to surface. Many of them wanted to know why she was never told. Then realization dawned on her.

She looked down, wide-eyed as she thought of Kasumi's words long ago, "I feel like you're a sister to me." Those words tore at Ayane's heart at that moment, not because she was happy that she was Kasumi's sister but because she was a shunned one. She was thrown out.

Kasumi was her sister. She had the luxury that could have been Ayane's. Jealousy of her possessions became hate. "Who's my father?" Ayane asked, wanting to know. Ayame glanced at Ayane with a single tear caressing her cheek. "Raidou," she replied.

Ayane couldn't believe her. "You're lying!" Ayane shouted. Ayame's eyes were watering with tears, "It's true, Ayane! You are my daughter!" Ayane stood up. "Then I resent you being my mother!" Ayane shouted, filled with anger, "I resent you and Kasumi!" Ayane turned and ran through the door, leaving Ayame to cry silently alone.

Ayane rained hot tears at learning that she was the daughter of an evil man. It burned in her heart. She ran across the bridge, passing by two startled guards who watched her run away. They neither spoke nor knew the reason for her flee.

She stopped at the door to her shack. She breathed hard while tears still trickled down her cheek. She slid the door open to see the fire to the stove burning low. She closed the door and sat down before burying her face into her hands, crying.

Why was she thrown out of her own home; why did everyone shun her? Now she knew she was the daughter of a mother who was raped by an evil man, an evil man she was supposed to call 'father.' "Why me?" she whispered. "Because you are the daughter of an evil man thus they all hate you," she heard the voice of her inner self speak.

She looked up, finally realizing her destiny. At birth, she was abandoned because she was a disgrace to the family and to their honour. Anger of knowing that she was trash to them began to well up inside of her. "I won't let them treat me like trash anymore," she vowed, "I'll destroy them one by one."

Her hand touched something. She looked down to see the doll she played with, the doll Kasumi made for her as a sign of their friendship. She looked upon the doll with happiness and cherished it but now she felt bitterness to the maker. She stared at it.

Then a smile spread on her face, a cruel smile. She stood up and brought the doll with her. She looked at the low burning fire. She threw the doll in to fuel the fire. "The same will happen to Kasumi," Ayane thought, picturing Kasumi in the fire.

All thoughts of their former friendship disappeared. In its place was the burning sensation to kill Kasumi, to humiliate her so she can hurt her mother who had abandoned her, the one person who she hated the most and the perfect way was to hurt Kasumi, her precious daughter.

"What about Hayate?" the voice asked. Her feelings of Hayate turned, "He is my leader." The voice was about to object, but Ayane spoke once more, "but he does not deserve such a weakling sister." She looked down to the Tanto. She clutched the hilt with her small hands and unsheathed it.

Without hesitation, she raised the blade to the yellow ribbon of her hair, the same ribbon Kasumi so proudly wore and a gift from her to Ayane..

She cut it off, letting her hair fall freely. "I will kill her," Ayane vowed, holding the knife up with newfound determination to kill her sister, to cut her in two as she had done to the ribbon. Ayane would succeed no matter what. She would have Kasumi's head…

Ayane knew at that very moment she had become a hate filled soul, bound to hate Kasumi for the remainder of her life no matter what. She watched as she knelt next to her and dabbed her forehead with the cold cloth.

Ayane wanted to kill her but knew that the softhearted bitch would never try to hurt her. She was too kind hearted. That was her weakness and the very reason why she deserved to die. The only one who would carry the order out without question was Ayane.

Proof of Kasumi's soft heart was noticeable to Ayane. Kasumi was caring for Ayane, her most sworn enemy who had vowed to kill her. She was a fool to care for Ayane's health. Ayane knew that when she would become well again, she would strike at Kasumi. Watching her die would make Ayane all the stronger.

Ayane slowly drifted off to sleep, waiting for the moment when she would become strong enough to kill Kasumi.

Kasumi watched Ayane slowly close her eyes. Kasumi felt sad and her tears slowly surfaced at the thought of one word; one word, which was important to her at that very moment as she stared at Ayane. "Father," she thought.


	2. Sakura

_Chapter two_

_Authors note: I don' seem to be getting much reviews…. Why? Maybe its Christmas… must be anyway here is the concluding part of Fever, enjoy because I hell enjoy my little trip down emotional lane (begins to sniff)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of Dead Or Alive they belong to Team ninja/Temco, this is to ensure I don't get a law suit after my butt!_

_**Sakura**_

_Ayane lay on the bed sleeping soundly, Kasumi watched Ayane quietly wanting to speak, wanting to let her know what her words had meant to her, the terrible pain that she is causing to her hear, she sighs and knew that Ayane will not know, she sat there quietly._

_No sooner had Kasumi finished her train of thought did Ayane awaken, her soft yawn was all the signal she needed, Ayane sat up feeling much stronger and stare at Kasumi, her eyes turning to a glare quickly, the young woman look down with pain in her eyes, Ayane shook her head._

_She looks up to see a photo framed with a picture of Ryu and Ayane out in the town before the second tournament, Ayane smiles at seeing the picture, she knew it would cause Kasumi pain, she heard the sound of soft padding feet, Kasumi looks alarmed and bows to Ayane before opening the door and walks out leaving Ayane puzzled._

_She never recall padding feet before and nearly thought Kasumi must have a child but she dismiss the thought as delusive thought of her own, Ayane thought back to how she met Ryu for the first time…_

_Ayane walk with Murai over a bridge which links to the main village of the legendary Hayabusa clan, she had just recently been included to Murai's clan and thus she was here to learn of who are the leaders of the Hayabusa clan are, "lets hope they not ass like some people I know," Ayane thought bitterly thinking back to her own clan with resentment of how they treated her._

_But the thought of Genra laughing warmly of the silly mistakes she made calmed her rage, the only person she could look up to and find support, then the thought of Kasumi made her blood boil recalling the praise they gave to her, "bitch" Ayane thought hoping one day she can skin the young girl for the hardship she had to face._

_She snapped out of her little world then they walk pass the Hayabusa Ninjas in training, some practicing their sword skills, others their hand-to-hand combat skills, Archery and finally Nimpo._

_Ayane watch with interest of the Hayabusa practicing the Nimpo "they practicing the Inferno," Murai tells Ayane, "I suggest you watch for any stray fireballs that might fly towards you," she looks up to Murai raising an eye brow, "please what could possibly go wrong," expression is written on her face._

_She heard shouts from the Ninjas and turn to see three fireball hurtling towards her, each one is as large as her head, she threw herself sideways avoiding the fireballs, she looks up to see Murai reach out and grab the first fireball, he twist on the spot and threw the fire ball in his hand into the other two._

_The fireball thrown by Murai collided with the first causing the sphere of fire to explode taking the second fireball with it, the ground around the fireball explosion is scorched black, she rose to see Murai smile, "I told you so," expression was written on his face._

_She curse herself for no heeding his words properly, one of the Ninjas came forward and bowed to ayane, "I'am sorry me and my brother were not concentrating which caused the accident," this stunned ayane that the man was apologising to her, she shook the shock, "you better watch your step next time or else I'll skin you alive."_

_The man looks up meeting Ayane eye, her eyes seem to beam daggers at the man who nods, "I will remember," he replies in a formal tone before bowing again and return to the class, she watch him leave, "they are polite," she heard murai tells her._

_She nods thinking it was nice that the man had apologised to her instead of scowl her, a smile formed on her lip, "I might like the hayabusa clan already," she thought._

_Murai turned to walk away, Ayane followed still deep in thought, she was so absorbed into watching them she didn't look where she was going, not until she bumped into someone and fell back._

_She was annoyed and was ready to insult the man when she looked up did she saw the tall man with emerald eyes stared down at her, she couldn't but help feel her cheeks began to warm, Murai smiles and help Ayane back to her feet._

_He laughs while she try to use the hood to hide her blushing, "I like you to meet Ken Hayabusa Ayane," she saw him smile warmly to her, she looks to Murai for guidance, "it's an honour to meet you Ayane," Ken smoothly spoke, she nods feeling her cheek burn with embarrassment of his formal greeting to her._

_He turns to Murai, "we have much to speak," Murai nods, "yes we do," Ken turns but kept an eye on Ayane for some reason, "come we shall move our talk to the training grounds," she felt uncomfortable when he kept his eyes on her, as if he was trying to judge her for something._

_Whatever it is she did not want to be part of it._

_They walk for a few moments crossing a bridge and passing the gates at the other side of the bridge they stare at a large building, "this is where all training and evaluation of the training Ninjas are made," Ken tells Ayane smiling warmly again, she felt uncomfortable now._

_She felt comfortable when he looked at her but somehow she felt nervous, "nervous about what? That he's going to ask you out for dinner?" she asks herself, the thought of Ken asking her out to dinner was appealing, in some strange way._

_Soon they arrive at the training grounds, in the centre is two men facing each other garbed in the Ninja uniform of the Hayabusa, while other Ninjas sat around them to watch, one of them is dressed in a blue uniform while the other is in a dull black uniform._

_Ayane watch the two men circle each other waiting to attack, the man in black ran forward bringing his fist back he strike out, the blue one simply pull the mans fist and turn then the black ninja is the air._

_A swirl of leaves was seen in the air before the blue man grab the man in black and scream his battle cry as he brought the black man down straight, the black man was kicked away at the last moment, the black ninja flips and lands on his feet, the one in blue lands as well, "gracefully," Ayane noted._

_They eye each other for a moment, then stood straight up and bow to one another, Ken claps, "well done Ryu," Ayane look to Murai for answers but found him smiling, a glint in Murai eye made Ayane nervous, there was something about his eye which made her worry._

_She try to think why they are looking at her in that way, "first Master Ken gives me that look now Murai… what are those two up to ?" she asks feeling that the answer lies with the blue ninja_

_The man in blue stood in front of them, "Ryu this is Ayane brought by Murai," she watch him nods, "come now why not remove the hood to let her see you face to face," Ryu complies in removing his hood and mask._

_What Ayane saw was lush long hair of brown flooding away from the hood, she watch him shake his hair so it floats for a moment in the wind._

_Ayane stare in awe at the mans hair, but the most eye catching of his face was his eyes, the two emerald eyes was so clear and beautiful, she lost all track of everyone, her heart beat harder like a war drum, "Ayane?" she felt Murai hand on her shoulder shaking her from her trans._

_Ryu did not seem to notice her trans like state, "this is my son Ryu Hayabusa," Ken tells Ayane, her jaw nearly dropped open, "his son, no wonder they look so handsome," she thought, his eyes seem to be somewhere else making her a little annoyed, "Ryu can you not pay attention to our guest instead of looking off somewhere?"_

_Ryu nods in apology, "I was wondering about the Kunoichi Murai had said that he'll be taking in from the Haji Mon," Ayane smiles, "well you're talking to her master Ryu," she answers in a formal tone, this brought him to look at Ayane for the first time._

_His eyes seem to stare at her blankly but she saw some flicker of shock, Ken spoke, "you two will be working closely together," Murai nods, "Ayane will be helping Ryu as I have helped you," Ken smiles, "I'm sure they will work together well," Murai assures Ken with a smile._

_Ryu look to both men before looking at Ayane, she saw a surprise in his eyes, while she thought "so I'm working with him?" she smiles inwardly, "I think I'm going to enjoy my stay with the Hayabusa clan very much," but these playful thoughts are soon gone, "lets hope he's good or else I'm going to leave him to eat my dust trails," _

_Murai look to Ayane, "I have important matters to attend to," Ayane nods in acknowledgement, "Ryu will give you a more better tour of our humble clan," he tells Ayane smiling, she could guess why Ken is smiling so warmly now, "I'll leave the two of you alone," the two older men left leaving Ayane and Ryu alone._

_Neither spoke for a moment, Ayane couldn't help but stare at him, admiring his strong body, the hair only help to make his eyes stand out even more, he too examine her, but what thought crossed his mind she'll never know, for now._

_She brought her mind back to the task, "are you going to show me around?" Ayane asks, Ryu seem to move when she spoke as if snapping out of his thoughts, "oh…yes I'll show you the village," he stutters but quickly compose himself._

_He gestures with his hand to the village across the bridge Ayane had crossed, "the bridge that connects the main village to the entrance," he began, Ayane nods knowing the path already, but the sound of his voice was making her cheeks warm, "is something wrong?" she heard him ask._

_She quickly looks to him when he is staring at her, "is something wrong with your face?" he asks, this brought her mind back to her blushing cheeks, "it's rather cold that's all," she lied hoping he'll believe her words, he didn't made any gesture to say did he believe her or not, "I'll take you to the centre of the village."_

_He passes by her while her eyes follow him eyeing his hair, "this could be a very interesting day," Ayane thought smiling inwardly as she follows Ryu…_

_The memory was a fond one of the first meeting of Ryu, she can still remember the look of confusion and nervous in his eyes that made her want to laugh at him, she heard the door slide open and Kasumi came in puffing softly, "running around again?" she asks bitterly, Kasumi respond with a hurt look, Ayane was wondering was the look genuine but knew better than the ask._

_She sighs thinking back to the event after the destruction of the Vigoor empire and the dark dragon blade, spending months watching Ryu sit in his former house mourning over the loses, she couldn't think how to comfort him, one day she found Kasumi there talking to Ryu…_

_Ayane had just returned from fishing near the river, she had made the excuse she needed to know how to fish but truth to be told she wanted to look after Ryu, she approached the front door when she heard a sweet voice, instantly she knew the voice belong to._

_Stepping carefully she listen to the voices, "you can't mourn for their deaths forever," Ayane grits her teeth while she steps closer, "there has to be someone who you care about," she clench her fist tightly, "there is," came the one voice which made Ayane heat skip a beat._

_She place her ear to the door leading into the room where Ryu is, "who?" asks the innocent voice, Ayane couldn't mistaken the voice to be anyone else than, "I cannot say Kasumi," Ryu replies, anger surge through Ayane of the thought of what Kasumi maybe doing, she wanted to break the doors down and kill the bitch for coming here._

_She restrain herself knowing best not to make such haste, "Ryu I'm just worried about your current situation," she heard a sigh, from Ryu "I'm sorry if I worried you," it should be Ayane in there telling him how worried she is, but she didn't seem to have the heart to say that she's worried as well._

_Now she stood there listening to their conversation, "don't worry Ryu," came the sweet reply, silence for a while descend upon the room, Ayane stood there listening hoping to learn more, she had forgotten she's holding a fishing rod, she dropped the fishing rod and heard it clatter on the floor._

_Nothing was said for a few moments, "is that you Ayane?" came Ryu voice, Ayane didn't move nor breathed for a moment, before she had the chance to move or consider what to do the door to the room open and standing at the door is Kasumi wearing the accursed blue Kunoichi uniform she chose._

_She felt discussed that she would wear such a revealing uniform but she suppose that most people would be looking at her womanly asset before considering of fighting her, "what's wrong Ayane?" she heard her asks in a innocent voice, she had to restrain herself from striking out at Kasumi._

_Looking away she knelt down and gathered the fishing rod and fishes she dropped, "let me help," she Kasumi spoke, Ayane quickly shook her head, "no need I'll prepare the food for the two of you," she replies bitterly, she didn't need to look up to see that her reply had hurt her._

_She turned taking the fishes with her not wanting to look back, she knew that the only reason why Kasumi dressed that way was probably to make Ryu notice her, she clench her fist while a single tear caressed her cheek of the thought that Ryu will fall in love with Kasumi._

_She stood in the kitchen gutting the fishes, she thought of Ryu wanting to tell him her feelings, she began to cry, tears slowly dripping down her cheek, "I just wish I had the courage," she felt a hot pain in her finger and looks down, she saw blood on her hand from the fishes._

_She wiped the blood away to see she's cut her own finger, she curses herself when a pair of hands carefully wipe the blood of the fish away from her hand, looking up she saw Ryu stare at her hand with concern. "Be more careful Ayane," at the door way Ayane saw Kasumi smiling._

_She didn't know why she was smiling but didn't care as she walks off while Ryu stare Ayane in the eye, "I'm sorry if I been inconsiderate to you…" he began but she shook her head, "I should had said something earlier but you and her were…" he smiles "we friends Ayane, she and I," he bandage her and quickly._

_She blushes thinking that Kasumi was trying to take Ryu from her, the one person beside Genra who she cared for deeply, "I'll cook you better get that wound cleaned before it becomes infected," Ayane nods walking away, she smiles loving the moment of Ryu been concerned for her safety._

_It made her feel wanted…_

_Admitting that she liked Ryu more than she know had scared her at first but she accepted it, the only problem was telling him, she didn't had the courage nor the will to tell him, she hoped he may confess how he felt about her._

_But no such luck appeared, so she suffered in silence, no one would had guessed that Ayane had fallen for the last remaining Hayabusa, only Kasumi and Hayate knew, neither interfere because love must be found._

_Ayane look down to her hand, she inspected the delicate fingers but felt something was odd, look up she watch the auburn girl look down, her face sad, Ayane wish so much she could have the blood of the red head in her hand, she screw up her fist remembering the defeat she suffered at her hand, during the second tournament…_

_Ayane breathes hard unable to believe that she was beaten, she felt her body scream to her mind of the punishment it received, she heard the foot steps made in the snow approaching her, she painfully cranes her head up to see Kasumi looking down at her, the simple look of superiority is written on her face._

_She wanted to spit at the red heads face but didn't had the strength to raise her hand, "you can't defeat me" was all she said, those simple words were like a dagger been plunged into Ayane heart, her hand gripped the snow in her hand crushing it wishing it was the girls head._

_Inspecting Kasumi posture and breathing she was surprised to find that she's not exhausted by the fight, she stare at Ayane for a moment regarding her in some way, Ayane knew she's probably regarding her as nothing but trash. _

_Ayane looks down trying to conserve energy, but most of all not wanting to see the smile forming on her face, Ayane saw a purple scarf floated down in front of her sight, she looks up but Kasumi has her back turned to Ayane._

_Question came into her mind as to why did she give her the scarf, "you'll get cold," was her simple reply, "a late happy birthday present," she heard her whispers softly letting the gentle breeze carry her words to Ayane._

_Moments passed before Kasumi walks away, Ayane was confused, looking down she saw butterfly pattern are sewn into the scarf, Ayane hesitantly took it, feeling it's warm she wraps it round her neck feeling a little warmer, she could smell the scent of Sakura flower from the scarf._

_The sweet smell soothed her mind of the aches when she question where did the runaway obtain such an item. _

_The answer was obvious, Kasumi had made it for Ayane, "such kindness to let me show mercy to her," Ayane thought gripping the scarf, she finally stood up, she tore the scarf from her neck and stare at it, she'll keep it to remember._

_To remember that nothing Kasumi gives will change Ayane from killing her, no matter what Kasumi do she will die by Ayane hand…_

_Now the one person she wanted to kill sat near her, she didn't made any movement to speak which had annoyed Ayane but never less she was glad she is spared from hearing her sweet innocent voice, it made Ayane sick to hear her speak but at least she had been a good enough girl not to speak. _

_Her throat felt a little parched, "could you fetch me some water," Ayane mange to speak, restraining herself from violently calling abuse at the woman, she looks up and smile warmly for a moment before departing from the room, she slid the door open, she close the door as quietly as possible before her foot steps slowly disappear._

_Ayane remember once when Kasumi had smiled at her warmly, the moment was a strange moment but somehow she felt approval from Kasumi, as if she was been judge whether she was strong enough, she never did receive and answer on that day… _

_Ayane stare down at Kasumi while she lay on her side breathing hard, Ayane is breathing hard too, she felt bruises forming her on stomach and arms, they easily ignored as she gloat over her victory over the runaway, "at long last I beaten her, Kasumi has been beaten by me!" Ayane thought victoriously._

_The battle was long and hard, she won in the end by luck, "you'll have to fight better than that," Kasumi was in a little pain from the way she held her arm, Ayane expected fear to appear on her face that she's now helpless in front of Ayane, that she could not escape her._

_No fear shined from the runaway copper eyes, nor did they dull of terror, instead Ayane found Kasumi smiling warmly to Ayane, it surprised Ayane that she would be smiling._

"_Yes indeed you are better than me," Kasumi spoke in a soft and gentle voice, she spoke to Ayane so calmly it made her question did she have some trick up her sleeve, "what's with the smiling?" Ayane asks too shocked to glare or to call her names._

_The answer she received was unexpected, "happy that you surpass me," Ayane couldn't understand why would she be happy for Ayane, she should be afraid so that it would give Ayane some satisfaction, she wondered had she finally lost her mind, "Niisan is at the snow caps."_

_Ayane look down at her wondering what is she talking about, "you want to see Sensei Genra do you not?" she asks looking up to Ayane, there eyes met, Kasumi can see the desire in Ayane's eye that she do want to know, "he's going to intercept him at that point, better hurry," Ayane had so many questions to asks as to how did she know._

_More importantly is she lying, Kasumi must had read her mind, "I defeated Niisan in the tournament forcing him out, he told me where he was going and what is he planning on doing," this answered a far portion of Ayane question but one still remain._

_Yet again the auburn hair woman quickly answered, "you have to trust me Ayane, I have never lied to you before and I' am not lying at this moment," Kasumi down cast her eyes, "if it was my father I would do the same thing," this was a surprise to Ayane of hearing Kasumi speak in such a manner._

_The lavender woman looks down at the runaway, sizing her words, "you have to hurry Ayane, if you don't you'll never see Genra again," those words made it clear that she is trying to help her find Genra, "thank you," Ayane whispers before turning and runs towards the snow caps to confront Genra, she knew she'll have to fight Hayate but if it meant seeing Genra she will do so…_

_She never understood the moment but never less she did found Genra, she try to summon the memory of the fight, she felt a terrible depression suddenly set upon her, her mind slowly recalls the fight, even though it hurt her to recall the terrible battle she had to for her own sake…_

_Flames had form a ring round them, she could feel the heat upon her back and the smell of burning flesh was disgusting, in front of her stood the towering figure of Genra, the very same person she once called father, she stare at her through the mask of metal, she tried to speak to him but he didn't' reply._

_The weapon in Genra hand flared into life producing two purple lights from each end, he began to move towards Ayane, she was frozen on the spot unable to believe that he's ready to kill her._

_He stood a few paces away from her, she thought he might had come to his senses, he raise his right hand, she threw herself left as instinct saves her from been torched when Genra fired a stream of fire where she was standing before moments ago._

_She rolls to a stop and stood up but found Genra charging her with his weapon held ready to stab her, she knew she cannot move in time to avoid the blade, she knew she will die by the hands of Genra, a tear escape her eyes of the grief she felt while her body try to move out of the way._

_Her nose smelt the scent f burning clothes, before she knew what was happening she felt a body slam into her side throwing herself away from the blade, she turn to see the one who had slammed into her is Kasumi with part of her clothes on fire, "she must had braved the fire," Ayane thought._

_The blade struck out and is aimed at Kasumi side, Ayane knew if it connects that it'll cut away her intestine and stomach, she knew it would be a slow death, when the blade made contact Kasumi burst into a whirl of Sakura petals._

_Ayane land on her side and stare at the falling petals ignite by the sheer heat, she look up to Genra as he turns to stare at her, she stare hard and saw his eyes, she saw nothing that remain of her former foster father no, only the shell of the man that once loved her._

_She knew that he's beyond help, the only way to release him is to kill him, she stood up and fall into her fighting stance, she watch him advance once more, this time she cries out a battle cry that spoke her anger of the abomination that stood in front of her mixed with anguish of what she must do._

_The battle had begun… _

_The memory made Ayane weep, the mere thought of how she killed him still pained her, loosing Genra was a severe blow to Ayane because he was the only family she ever had, now he's dead killed by her own hands, she had killed her father._

_She cried silently wishing that he were alive, "why did Kasumi saved you?" came a question; she look round thinking someone was within the room, "why?" Ayane thought recalling Kasumi act of saving her._

_A terrible pain seem to spread throughout her mind, she clutch her head, "no that's not right," she whispers to herself, "what's wrong with me?" Ayane questions herself, "I'm sick I'm not myself," she answers, but something was seriously wrong._

_She try to think what was wrong but the pain seem to grow, she screams in agony as the pain seem to squeeze her mind slowly, the door to the room is swung open, she didn't notice someone circle their arms round her._

_The hand slowly rub her back calming her, she felt the pain slowly lift, she look at the chest of a man, looking up she saw Ryu staring down at her his eyes shined with concern, she notice black line underneath his eyes that spoke of lack of sleep._

_He spoke softly soothing Ayane, "I'm here Ayane it's alright," those mere words did made her relax, "is she well?" she heard a sweet voice spoke softly, Ayane crane her head to see Kasumi standing at the door, anger welled up in her, "no I'm not fine you fucking bitch!"_

_Kasumi took a step back, shocked by the words, she turns and runs, Ayane listen to her footsteps until they faded away, she felt terribly guilty for some reason, but why she didn't know._

_Looking up to Ryu she notice he had winkles in his skin, she notice his hair seem to have a few strands of silver white hair, "Ayane did you know who you were talking to?" Ryu questions._

_This surprised her, "Kasumi," she simply replies, his face turn sad his eyes looking down at her with pity, "Ayane do you remember what happened after the fight with Genra?" Ryu questions her._

_The lavender woman looks up quizzically at Ryu, "what do you mean I burnt my fathers body afterwards," a tear caressed her cheek as she mentioned the task she had to perform, Ryu hand softly stroked her cheek, she felt love and warmth while he held her, she knew that he loved her._

_Somehow everything seem wrong, "do you remember what happened after that?" he questions, the question brought a memory of seeing Kasumi smiling, Ayane try to banish the thought, "try to recall Ayane what happened when you left," she try her best and recall Ryu waiting for her in the forest._

_She try harder to think what happened afterwards, the pain return and began to squeeze her mind trying to preventing her from remembering, she held onto Ryu as she try to pierce the pain, "try to remember Ayane," came Ryu soothing words._

_Fragments of memories began to surface, Kasumi coughing up blood, Ayane knelt before Kasumi, it all began to fall into place, "I do remember," she whispers, "then what happened?" she felt some great sadness that will change her life lie within this new memory._

_She needed to know and let the memory fill her mind… _

_Ayane stood in front of Kasumi while she lean against a tree, she was smiling up to Ayane, "I been waiting for you," she manage to say, Ayane eye scan Kasumi for any hostile movement, she took note of the burns on her clothes and upon her flesh as well, she eyed a nasty looking burn on her left arm, she could only guess the pain was unbearable._

_Her eyes notice a small trail of blood flowing from Kasumi side where her hand held the wound, "you injured?" Ayane asks dumb founded realizing that the wound was caused by Genra when Kasumi had rammed Ayane away from the blade._

_Kasumi smiles, "no need to worry," Ryu looks away, Ayane didn't knew what to say for a moment then asks her question, "you saved me from the blow…why?" she asks, Kasumi merely smiles, "because I pro…" she coughs some blood spitting it on the side "because I promised that I'll be your friend no matter what."_

_This struck Ayane, "you kept that promise all these years?" she only found a smile, "yes we made a promise and I said I'll keep it no matter what," she seem happy, "even if you hate me I would had kept the promise to you," how is she ignoring the wound is beyond Ayane._

_She knelt down, all thoughts of killing her were gone, but questions surfaces, "Niisan told me," Ayane looks up to her, "he told me that you're my half sister," it struck Ayane now why she took the blow, "as a older sister to you I took the blow that was meant for you."_

_The deepness of loyalty and love touched Ayane, "I would had dearly have spent more time with you my sister but my time is short," Ayane looks up, the warm feeling of knowing that Kasumi would had taken care of her as a true sister kindled a old warmth._

_Old warmth when she and Kasumi played when they were young, at that moment Ayane wanted Kasumi to live, "you can't die…. You just can't!" Ayane felt tears caressing her cheek, Kasumi close her eyes with the smile still on her lips, "Ill make one final promise to you Ayane."_

_Her hand etched out to Ayane face but is too weak, Ayane saw the wound is a cut which has punctured Kasumi's intestine, blood dripped out of the wound, she knew that it was too late to save her, ayane gripped Kasumi hand, "when you're unwell I'll be there at your side Ayane," she nods while a tear slide down Ayane cheek touching Kasumi blood stained hand._

_Kasumi eyes were filled with so much love and warmth for ayane it was impossible to have known what could had happen if she had lived, those copper warm eyes slowly closed, Ayane felt the hand in hers loosen, Kasumi fell forward into Anyone's chest, she didn't felt any breathing or a beating heart._

_Look down she saw Kasumi is pressed against her chest, her face peaceful, the emotional realization of how much Ayane had cared for Kasumi exploded as she drop Genra weapon and hugged Kasumi dead body, she wept furiously holding Kasumi close to her._

_Ryu shed tears as well wishing he could had saved her, he treasured her as a friend and now she's dead, his heart belongs to Ayane but Kasumi was always there to help, it's hard to believe she's gone a warm and caring soul extinguished by a soulless creature, Ayane wept for the entire night crying why did she only realize at the end, why she never knew earlier…_

_Ayane couldn't bare to think of the memory even though she has recovered the memory, "she died that night for you Ayane," she heard Ryu spoke, she felt a tear on her head, "she was dear to us because she wanted to see others happy even if it meant she suffers," Ayane arm tighten round Ryu, "that's how she died eighteen years ago Ayane."_

_She buried her head into Ryu's arm weeping once more for Kasumi, "the young girl you shouted at was out daughter Katsumi" Ryu whispers into Ayane ear, the realization of who it was she was shouting at dawned on her, "she understood and took the role of suffering your harsh words Ayane, she did it for you and for me," Ayane still couldn't believe that she was saying such harsh words to her, her own flesh and blood. _

_Guilt would had consume her at that moment but somehow she didn't felt the cursed feeling, "Katsumi bore your guilt for you, so you could be happy for the rest of your life," the mentioning of how kind their daughter is made Ayane weep on Ryu's shoulder._

Beneath a tree Katsumi is curled up at the base of the tree, she cried softly to herself, the words Ayane spoke had caused much pain to her, she at one point wanted to die, die because she reminded Ayane of the one she hated, the young girl looks up to see a Sakura petal drifted down and landed in her hair.

She took hold of the pedal, "it's not spring," she thought, when she looked up she saw a magnificent sight, the tree is in full bloom snowing Sakura petals around her, she felt comforted, a feeling of someone had put their arms round her to comfort her, "is this better?"

A soothing voice whispers into the girls ear, she looks back to see a ghostly image of a young girl that look similar to her, her copper eyes look to the crying girl with warm, "thank you aunty Kasumi," the young girl whispers leaning back a little bit more, "that's OK Katsumi."

Staring down with a smile upon the young girl who wore the yellow ribbon which belongs to her, now she treasure it as a sign that once her mother and her aunt had been sisters, even if the moment was short it was to be remembered, Kasumi looks up to the sky, "I'm leaving Katsumi," she whispers.

The young girls nods, "she'll never suffer from the illness ever again," she turns with tears in her eyes, "thank you for watching over me these pass years," Kasumi smiles while the wind blew her form away as she pass from the mortal world to the after life, resting in peace that her promise has been for filled.

All is well within the world

_Sakura cherry blossom (if you didn't know before now you know)_

_A.N: The cherry blossom title has reference to an old Japanese legend… if you want me explain it (I'm sketchy did I hear it right) then I'll say in the thank you chapter OK, later Wolf._


End file.
